The subject matter discussed in this section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in this section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in this section or associated with the subject matter provided as background should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in this section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Multidimensional data representations can be very useful in conveying information to a data consumer. But high-dimensional data sets can be difficult to comprehend. A visualization of the data can help with communication of the embedded information, and can be realized through visual representations such as statistical graphics, plots, information graphics, tables, and charts. Data visualization can be defined as the communication of abstract data through interactive visual interfaces, which can be used to present and explore the data. Data represented in two dimensions is relatively easy to consume and explore. Data represented in three dimensions, especially as represented on a two dimensional surface such as a computer display, adds a level of complexity to consumption and exploration. Data in four or more dimensions can be vastly more difficult to understand and manipulate. The technology disclosed describes a plurality of hand gestures that facilitate how a data consumer can traverse high-dimensional data sets constructed by a data source.